There are numerous Internet-based platforms which make it possible to transmit a music stream to a connected terminal provided with acoustic emission means. For example, in the case of a motor vehicle car radio, the audio stream is streamed to the car radio which transforms the audio signal so as to emit it on the vehicle's various loudspeakers. The music stream is stored in a so-called “Cloud”. The car radio can comprise a modulatable amplification system allowing the user to modify the parameters of the audio signal at his convenience. However, it is often very complex to effectively adjust the various parameters of the car radio and these parameters may vary as a function of the audio stream and of the listener's wishes.
Moreover, reproduction qualities vary greatly between two types of terminals, for example between a Smartphone possessing a simple loudspeaker operating on a single audio channel and an audio system possessing a Home Cinema device. It is thus particularly difficult to adjust all the connected equipment in the same manner so as to emit an audio stream at one's convenience.
Furthermore, there are also technologies which make it possible, from a connected terminal, to redirect an audio stream to another terminal. For example, the “Air Play” (registered trademark) technology makes it possible to use a touch tablet to broadcast a stream from the touch tablet on a connected television.
These technologies are available through a domestic network, conventionally of Wifi (“Wireless Fidelity”) type, but do not make it possible to interact with appliances connected on a network external to the domestic network. These technologies are therefore not adapted for controlling the audio stream on board a motor vehicle.